The Wild Card
by M14Mouse
Summary: Luxord and Sora play that card game that they talked about.


The Wild Card

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luxord and Sora play that card game that they talked about.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed.

If you must play, decide upon three things at the start: the rules of the game, the stakes,  
and the quitting time.-Chinese Proverb

"Blackjack!" Sora said with a grin as he threw cards on the table.

"That is impossible…Let me see that!" Luxord said as he grabbed his cards from the table. He made a face when he looked at his cards. He watched as Luxord's eyebrow rose slightly then eyed him.

"Clever."

He beamed.

"Just like you taught me."

Luxord laughed as the dealer gathered their cards.

"Too true. Perhaps, we should move to poker."

"Nah…Ruki tried once to teach me. I got confused. Too many rules," He said with a grin.

"Then Ruki wasn't teaching you correctly."

"I don't know. I am sure that I wasn't paying attention. He kept saying…Now, Sora…pay attention this is important. Then I got confused then lost…then bored."

Luxord chuckled.

"Maybe, we should play Goldfish instead,"

Luxford choked for a moment and the dealer chuckled softly. He glanced over at the dealer in curiosity. He couldn't make out his face because of his glasses and hat. He wore a suit too. He seemed to be a nice guy…not much of a talker.

He did wonder if he was going to a meeting after they were done playing.

"NO!"

"You said any card game!"

Luxford grumbled.

"Deal us another hand," Luxford said.

The dealer chuckled again and dealt them another hand. He looked at his cards. Ooo…he got a 14. What to do? What to do?

"You know, maybe, when we have more time, you can totally teach me poker," He said.  
"I thought that Ruki tried to teach you," Luxford said.

"Well…maybe I just need a different teacher."

"Maybe. Another card."

"The same."

"…."

"…."

"I should say sorry for trying to kill you but…"

"I forgiven you, remember?"

"You are a very forgiving soul."

He flushed. Honestly, he thought that it was nothing.

"Beside, I don't think that you were trying to kill me."

"I can tell you now that I was very much trying to kill you."

"Nah…I would be dead by now if you were."

"Why…pray tell did you say that?"

"Your cards would have been stacked against me."

Luxford looked surprised and the dealer tried hard not to laugh. What? It is the truth!

"He got you there," The dealer said.

"You stay out of this!" Luxford said as he pointed his finger at him. The dealer just grinned and passed out their cards.

Luxford grumbled as they went back to playing cards.

Luxford won the first hand then he won the next one before Luxford spoke again.

"They were stacked against you. My cards…you won against the odds."

"Oh," He said.

"You definitely had luck on your side but…you also had your strength and will on your side as well. You are made of some tough stuff, kid."

He felt his face turn red.

"And your luck seemed to run out," Luxford said.

He shrugged. He wouldn't change his choice for the world. Kairi and Ruku get to go on the adventures that they didn't get to have when the Organization and the heartless were running around.

He really couldn't wait to hear about it later.

"It is for the best. My friends and the worlds are safe. Everyone is happy now."

Luxford and the dealer looked at each other.

"I said seemed to run out. I didn't say it did," Luxford said as he turned back to him.

He blinked.

"Huh?"

"You see, Sora, you have another choice coming."

He swallowed air for a moment.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" He said.

He felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"You defeat one evil and another one is just bound to find its way into the cards. But yes…something is about to happen."

"My friends…the worlds…what will happen to them?"

"They are safe for now."

He set the cards on the table and stared at them.

"Listen…" Luxford's voice said before he was cut off. He looked up to see the dealer rose his hand.

"Sora…You have fought for a very long time. You deserve rest and peace. You deserve playing games with your friends. You eat ice cream at the beach. Most of all, you deserve a choice. You pick up the cards and play with this grumpy old guy…," The dealer said.

"HEY!"

The dealer smiled and waved his hand.

"Or you pick up your keyblade and fight. It was be your choice. It will always be your choice. Neither me nor Luxford will fault you for it."

He stared at the cards like it held all the answers. He knew what his decision was the moment that Luxford told him.

It would always be his decision….always his choice like the dealer said.

"One more hand before I go, okay?"  
Luxford smiled.

"I would be honored," Luxford said.

The dealer gathered the cards and shuffled them.

He picked up his cards and grinned.

Blackjack

He shook his head when the dealer offered him more cards. Luxford refused more cards as well. Luxford laid down his hand and he did the same.

"You won…it seemed luck is still on your side," Luxford said with a grin.

"Maybe…So, seeya around?" He said with a grin.

"I'm always up for another game."

"I look forward for it."

-KH3KH3-

Luxford watched as Sora disappeared from the table. He turned his attention to the dealer at the table.

"So?"

"So?" The dealer said.

"What do you think?"

"I am surprised that you got me involved especially since Sora isn't on your side."

"I am on my own side now….and I like the lad. He seemed to always beat the odds"

"He seemed to be a likable guy."

"He is. I think that he needs a little help this time."

"Is that wise? From what you said, he has plenty of friends and people willing to help him."

"They are tangled in their own messes. People involved in rebuilding their own deck if you will. Beside, when I have been wise?"

The dealer grinned slightly.

"Never."

Luxford gave him a look.

"Beside…I thought a man with your talents would enjoy a challenge," Luxford said.

"I had enough challenges to set me for life. Thanks."

"I am wounded."

"You are impossible."

Luxford grinned.

"But…" The dealer said.

"But?"

"But the odds aren't in Sora's favor. They never have been. I can see that. But to those who fight, we don't see it that way. We see the truth. It is cold and unfeeling but we made our choice. We are determined to follow it through…odds be damned."

Luxford's grin turned into a smirk.

"So, are you willing to throw your cards into the game, my fellow gambler?"

The dealer shuffled his cards one more time then took one of the cards from the top of his deck. He threw the card onto the table.

"I am in."

End

A/N: A/N: So...I have this bunny when Luxford and Sora were talking. I just couldn't help myself. As for a mysterious dealer, I have no idea who he is. :-P Read and review if you wish.


End file.
